


Melt For Me

by Wishunew



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aggressive bottom, Altar Sex, Church Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Stomach Bulge, its probably Kiaras fault lbr, seraph event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishunew/pseuds/Wishunew
Summary: More Seraph event smut hurray!They found shelter in a church after the harrowing trial that was Seraph. Ritsuka finds himself obsessing over his Sabers comments about a certain alter ego, and things escalate far faster than they would have if everything wasnt so goddamn weird.





	Melt For Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first in the group of fics i forced myself to write to try and break my writers block. i got challenged to write altar sex and i was like hell yes? the last of the three I'll post sometime later. you're probably going to see repeating themes because i like what i like and what I like is easy to write. but anyway i hope you enjoy

They settled into the church easy enough, after running for their lives away from whoever the… poor girl? Was that had torn reality in pieces and rolled it into a ball. This day had just gone from weird to worse with alter egos and the wrong servants showing up and Archer being his… alter self. It was a good thing that Gawain was there because Ritsuka really needed a solid presence right now, and he was so desperately ready for it to be Archer. But the Knight of the Sun was almost as good.

 

Almost.

 

Ritsuka bit his thumb as he sat on the old altar in the church, and thought over the saber who was with him, and his actions in the previous battle. While not the most virginal of servants to be sure, Gawain usually wasn't as forward in his… praise of others, was he? Maybe Ritsuka had always tuned it out, used to the pure vitriol that poured forth from Blackbeard that made Gawain's appreciation of the woman they were fighting seem mild. Maybe it was because of his minor crush on the chivalrous blonde, and he was willing to forgive him normally. But this situation was far from normal and maybe that's why it was just easier to notice. Along with the fact that Ritsuka fully thought he was going to have to be fighting his trusted knight saber again when he saw Gawain's eyes go right towards that dangerous alter ego’s breasts. Bouncy, Tristan had said. Yeah, no shit. 

 

With everything that's happened it was a strange thing to focus on, perhaps, but also a normal thing to think about. He didn't have to think about the people who died here or that he had started to go translucent himself at one point. It's better to get worked up about Gawain being a bit of a lecher than to think about how he’s tripped head long into another life or death situation that he could of avoided if he’d just stayed in bed. 

 

“Master?” Speak of the horny devil, Ritsuka thought as he looked up to see the knight standing by the stairs. The human must have been too deep in thought to have heard him come down. “I felt your call, did you have need of me?” 

 

Damn telepathic communication, Ritsuka thought with a slight blush, think to hard about a servant and of course they’d come running. 

 

“Oh, no. I was just thinking about the events of the day, sorry if I disturbed you.” Gawain looked to be half dressed, missing the heavy plate of his armor, like he’d rushed down while getting ready for bed, only… “I thought servants didn't need to sleep?” 

 

The knight honest to goodness blushed at the question, hands moving to clasp low over his front. “We… do not, usually no,” he said carefully, eyes not quite meeting Ritsuka’s own. 

 

Ritsuka felt himself blush in response, eyes dropping instinctively to where the knight had his hands, obviously hiding his crotch now that Ritsuka knew, but then turned his face away rather abruptly, body going a little hot.

“Oh,” he said dumbly. Disappointedly. Of course he’d be hard, hadn't he just gotten through saying he liked big breasted woman? And then they run into one who literally bounces, it's so obvious that he’d be aroused. It was actually impressive that he’d made it through that much and was still feeling hot and bothered by her. Ritsuka let himself look at the knight from the corner of his eye, he looked mildly ashamed, staring down at his feet like a puppy being scolded. 

 

“You know we’re going to have to fight her again, right?” There was a strange… something in his voice, it made Gawain look up at his master sharply. It even made Ritsuka mentally panic for a second. But hell, he could be dead in 2 hours, again, literally what's the worst that could happen at this point? So he turned fully to look his startled servant in the eye and leaned back on the top of the altar, spreading his legs in a very unsubtle gesture. “If you’re this frustrated, maybe I could help?” 

 

He watched Gawain’s face do several complicated things like he was trying to solve the puzzle of the universe before he landed on shock, facing going so red for a moment Ritsuka was worried there was a real fire danger, “M-Master!” he stammered, before he stomped over to the altar and grabbed both of the humans knees, pressing his legs back together rather roughly. “That pose is indecent. I… I’m sure that you're just very tired and are out of sorts. We’ll all feel better after a few hours of sleep, right?”

 

His big hands were hot on the outside of Ritsuka's thighs and the master couldn't look at his servant’s concerned face any more, turning his gaze to the man’s hands. He could feel the strength in them, the way they pressed into him, a dull ache. Ritsuka won’t bruise from it but he will feel Gawain’s hands there for a while yet. 

 

“Guys are no good then?” Ritsuka asked, leaning forward and gently prying the servants hands off his thighs. He thought about what he was going to do next; Go up and pick a room like a good boy, but he’d already come this far, why not press further? It's not like Gawain had said ‘no’. Ritsuka wiggled around and turned over, tiptoes brushing against the ground as he pressed his forearms against the altar and looked over his shoulder, arching his back in what he hoped was a seductive way, “What about like this? You could pretend I’m that girl?” 

 

Gawain was silent for an uncomfortably long time, long enough that Ritsuka started to feel stupid, looking down at the altar and flushing in cold shame, “I guess I am missing a few things-” 

 

He cut off mid sentence when Gawain slammed his hands down on either side of Ritsuka’s head, making the altar shake. The servant crowded him, slowly, purposefully, pressing against him with enough force to make his hips turn up against the altar and his already precarious footing threatened to falter. Ritsuka made a shameful noise when he felt _it_ pressing into him, hot and hard through the cloth of their pants. God he was huge. Ritsuka had always fantasized about how big the Sun Knight was, just healthy thoughts but to feel it pressed against him, heavy like that was… something else entirely. He wanted to feel more of it but instead he held still, breath caught, waiting for the servant above him to say something. 

 

“It’s not that I do not find you attractive, Master” Gawain said after a moment, voice strained. Ritsuka felt him trembling lightly all over, “but you need to rest. This… this would be… not resting.” 

 

“I’ll rest after,” Ritsuka promised desperately, wiggling his hips against the knights, grinding into his dick. Was it bad that all he could think about was how he was going to get that inside him? Once Ritsuka started moving, Gawain couldn’t seem to help but follow suit, breathing going labored as his hips almost helplessly sought to ride the movement of his master’s ass. “I’ll sleep after, please.”

 

“Master,” Gawain groaned into Ritsuka’s hairline, pressing his elbow into the table to let some of his weight rest against the human, his other hand sliding down to grip Ritsuka’s hip, holding him in a better position for the knight to grind against him. 

 

The master bit back a sob, hard cock grinding against the unforgiving wood of the altar as Gawain humped his ass. It was all he wanted and nothing at all, so close and yet so far at the same time. He growled and struggled a bit to get a hand back between them, trying not to get distracted as he brought his hand around and tugged at the waistline of his pants, managing to yank them down along with his boxers. With how close the knight was all he’d really managed to do was get them down over the swell of his ass but it was enough. “Inside, I want to feel you inside me, Gawain. Just let me.”

 

The servant stopped almost immediately when he felt Ritsuka’s bare skin under his hands, dropping his forehead to the human’s shoulder with a low growl. “We can’t do this master,” he said a second time, though he made no move to put distance between their bodies, reaching down to tug at his master's half striped pants. “There’s no oil or anything, I’ll hurt you.”

 

“You can hurt me, I don't care,” Ritsuka rushed out in a hurry, giving up on keeping his pants off and instead reaching back to grope at Gawain’s hard cock through his pants. “Oh fuck me, you’re so big.”

 

No longer trying to keep control of his master’s wandering hands, Gawain just let himself lay fully on top of Ritsuka, using his weight to keep the human pinned down. “I don't want to hurt you like that,” he said firmly. “If… if you insist on skin on skin then at least let me do it the way Iskandar talked about. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it too.”

 

He wanted to scream, of course he’d have to try and get with the man whose dick could cut diamonds but he’d still hesitate. Ritsuka is making a mental note, he’s going to travel with lube every time they go anywhere. No one wants to settle for thigh sex when they want to be fucked hard. That's when he heard the laughter chime in his head, a rather condescending sort of  _  fu fu fu fu _ as something materialized on the altar in front of him. A long clear tube container that had a cross on it,  _ Holy Fuck anal lube _ , it read. And the condescending chuckles turned to an uproarious laughter. Well, whatever, the jokes on her because Ritsuka was going to use it, and if she wanted to watch him get his brains fucked out, she was more than welcome too. He grabbed it and waved it back at Gawain rapidly, “Here, here here take it use it, in me now.” 

 

“You are acting like a harlot, Master,” Gawain said in a bewildered tone, even as he took the bottle. Ritsuka learned long ago that the man didn't mean offense with his words, it was just an observation, and if he were being honest, the Knight was not wrong. But his hesitation was driving Ritsuka up a wall. How long did he think he could drag this out before whatever was outside these walls came crashing in around them again?

 

With an angry growl Ritsuka forced himself up onto his hands and then further back, reaching to tangle his fingers into the blonde’s hair and yank his head closer. “I want you to fuck me, Gawain,” Ritsuka said in his best master voice. “I am ordering you, do you understand? The only thing I want to be able to think about for the foreseeable future is how your cock feels inside me. Alright?” he rolled his head back onto the servants shoulders to look into the man's startled aqua eyes. 

 

The man seemed to take a moment, looking for something in his master’s face before the shock looked softened. “Alright, Master,” he said, tone low and promising as he leaned in and kissed the human, licking into his mouth with practiced ease as he flipped the cap on the bottle of lube and coated his hand. Ritsu felt magic tangle across his skin as the servant willed his clothes away, sucking greedily at the knight’s tongue before the kiss was broken and he was guided to turn around. Gawain hoisted Ritsuka up onto the altar and tugged at him until his feet were dangling off, and slid between the humans spread thighs. 

 

“I’ll admit,” Gawain said as he leaned in close and kissed Ritsuka again, “I am not as experienced with men as I am woman” he continued, trailing his lube slick hand down the slim chest of his master, bypassing the other man's chest entirely in favour of cupping his cock loosely. Ritsuka bucked into the slick grasp with a moan.

 

“Wait, wait you don't-!” he gasped, clawing at the servants broad shoulders as Gawain worked his lube slick hand up and down his hard cock, smearing his thumb over the head in circles. The servant didn't listen, using his free hand to tug Ritsu back into a kiss as he twisted his hand over the top of the human’s cock, before sliding all the way down to cup his balls, rolling them gently in his palm as Ritsuka mewled into the kiss and rode Gawain's hand.    
  


It was nice at first for the knight to pay so much attention to his front after admitting he wasn’t that experienced with men, but his curious, exploratory touches were driving Ritsuka crazy. Breaking the kiss with a sharp nip at the hero's bottom lip, Ritsuka gently lifted his foot up and pressed it against Gawain's stomach, pushing him backwards. The blonde’s face moved from sexy confidence to worry when he was pushed away, concern that he’d overstepped or hurt his master easy enough to read though their link. 

 

“I’m fine,” Ritsuka said to cut off the inevitable ‘maybe we should stop’ line, “You’re just taking too long. I’m supposed to sleep after this, remember?” he smirked at the man as he coated his fingers in the lube generously, before sliding back onto the altar and lifted his hips up a bit, holding himself in the position with one hand behind his back. “Stay there,” he ordered Gawain, looking him in the eye as he bit his lip and spread his legs wide enough to keep his balance while also letting the Knight see all of him. He waited just long enough for the hero’s eyes to follow his hand down his body before he pressed a slick finger all the way inside, letting out a needy groan as he did. 

 

Naked as he was, Ritsuka could see Gawain's cock twitch, huge and hungry, watched the faces he made as his master worked the finger in and out of himself, probably rougher than Gawain would have done. But Ritsuka isn’t new to this feeling, it may have been a year or so since he’d last had sex but his fingers worked just fine for the most part. 

 

“Easy,” Gawain said under his breath, but Ritsuka just laughed at him, when he added a second finger sooner than the spirit would have liked, thrusting inside and spreading himself open, it was a good burn, a push just far enough kinda burn. Ritsu tried to put on a show of it, lowering his back to the altar while he planted his feet to keep his hips at the best angle, to make sure Gawain could watch him as he spread himself open. He pulled his fingers out to use more lube before returning to his hole and pressing three inside with a hiss at the stretch. The noise he made was echoed by his servant. 

 

Three was the most he’d ever gotten in by himself, usually it was all he needed, but as he’d peeked at the servants thick cock, rock hard and dripping, Ritsuka knew three wasn't going to be enough. But for now he could enjoy finger fucking himself while he was being watched by one of the servants he’s been crushing on. Twisting himself open and humming at the stretch, Ritsuka rubbed against his inner walls, working his fingers in practised circles trying to reach his spot. This wasn't normally the position that he did this in so it took a little bit longer. But find it he did, with a louder moan than was probably wise. His toes curled and his hips arched up into his hand as he forgot for a moment what his original goal with this had been, and instead milked his own prostate, working his hips against his hand needily, body trembling as his moans started to get louder. 

 

“Master,” Gawain's voice was deep with a primal hunger that snapped Ritsuka out of his pleasured haze, leaving him panting on the altar and three fingers deep. His entire body shivered like he’d been on the brink of orgasm and had stopped suddenly. Ritsuka knew he said he needed more but that was enough, right? That was probably enough. Laughing softly he slid his fingers from his body with a wet noise and sat up, making eye contact with the Sun Knight. Gawain looked like a fenced bull, his cock so hard it looked purple, his lube slick hand working over himself lazily like he wanted to last forever, his other clenched into a white knuckled fist at his side, his eyes were still locked on Ritsuka’s lower body like he wasn't aware the human had stopped. 

 

The master smirked and spread his legs once more, propping his heels up on the corners of the table and holding himself open for those dark ocean eyes to see. “Come, Sir Gawain,” Ritsuka beckoned, his voice already sex ruined, “and worship at the altar of my pleasure.”

 

That was the most blasphemous thing Ritsuka had ever said and he could see the full body twitch the words gave Gawain as if he’d just now remembered they were in an old church, but whatever spell had been weaved between the two of them couldn't be broken with such iconoclastic utterances, and Gawain pounced on the altar like a berserker, his mouth clashing with Ritsuka’s, all tongue and teeth as he forced the human further onto the wooden platform and climbed up himself.

 

Gawain's large, searingly hot hands grabbed bruising handfuls of Ritsuka’s thigh and forced him into position. The human laughed and allowed himself to be manhandled in his knight’s desperation to fuck, raising his arms up over his head to grip the top of the altar as the head of Gawain's dick rubbed against his hole.

 

“Yes,” he said at the feeling, willing himself to relax into the heat of the hero holding him. “Yes, yes, yes,” over and over until he was finally breach and the sheer rise of Gawain's cock forced the air from his body just to make room. It was a miracle he didn't cry out, sex haze or not, the knight probably would have stopped and Ritsuka would probably actually die if Gawain stopped moving deeper and deeper inside him, forcing Ritsu’s body to his shape, searing him from the inside out. The knight curled up and pulled him closer, spreading him open further on his large cock and putting his body weight on Ritsuka almost like a blanket of comfort. The Master hadn’t known he was crying until Gawain was licking his tears away, softly whispered words that meant nothing but reassured him anyway as the man pressed completely inside. He reached up and tangled his hands with Ritsuka’s at the edge of the altar and waited, breathing heavily as the human on his cock struggled to remember how to function. 

 

Big heavy huge hot, that was it, there was nothing else for Ritska to know, to think about, to understand. He could feel himself shaking, Gawain was so big he touched everything inside him, any shift, any move to even breath and Ritsuka felt him all the way to the back of his throat. He rubbed against everything, pressing and grinding with every small spasm, every minute shift of his hips felt like fireworks going off inside his brain. It was almost too much, as he grasped at the servants hands but tried to keep the rest of his body limp. He whined with every breath feeling so small underneath and around the knight.

 

“Hot,” he whimpered out, gasping when Gawain shifted at the sound of his voice, “Ah! W-wait not so- oh god, d-dont move...” 

 

The knight froze as best he could, peering down at his master with a face Ritsu’s blurred vision couldn't decipher, “Are you okay master?” he asked, voice husky and heavy with want. 

 

The human shuddered, head rolling as he tried to force himself to think. “B-big,” he whimpered almost pathetically, “you’re so… you’re so big!” It was all he could think, Ritsuka was so high on the tender margin of pain and pleasure he could feel each twitch of Gawain's pulse though his cock and it was threatening to send the master over the deep end. He was going to die, BB won’t kill him. He was going to die on Gawain's cock and it was going to be the best thing that's ever happened to him. 

 

The hero, however, seemed to disagree with the humans desperate euphoria and started to pull away from the trembling form. And Ritsuka panicked, thrashed out and wrapped himself around Gawain, pulling him back inside once more with a sharp wail, eyes rolling up into his head and his back arching as he came between their stomachs suddenly. The Knight hissed loudly at how tight his master had just gotten and struggled to hold him through it, holding himself still so he didn't force the issue and cause harm to the young master. 

 

Ritsuka's nails sank into Gawain's back as he trembled in post orgasmic haze, “Don't stop idiot,” he hissed out brokenly, the Knight hadn’t even moved but he could feel it building like a tidal wave. “Fuck me,” he spit out from trembling lips. He hadn't gone through all this work to cut out early due to oversensitivity. When the knight didn’t move again Ritsuka bit him hard on the shoulder, the chain reaction of Gawain's hips bucking and Ritsuka screaming in pleasure was satisfying enough for the human to do it again.

 

“M-Master, stop that,” the knight panted as he slowly rocked their bodies together, blissed and blurry face staring down at his master. Ritsuka just licked the blood from his lips and tugged him into a kiss as he slowly worked his hips to meet the man's gentle motions. 

 

He tugged Gawain's hand down off the top of the table and slid it to his stomach, spreading it around the mess he’d released earlier with a purr before pressing his hand firmly against his lower gut, watching as Gawain’s careful face melted into a hungry look as he felt himself moving inside his master. He sat up, taking Ritsuka's arms and pinning his hands under his knees as he forced Ritsuka's hips up higher. Gawain rolled his hips a little harder, thrusting shallowly into his master’s arching body, his eyes locked on the way his cocks outline bulged dramatically against Ritsuka’s abdominal walls. 

 

He rubbed at the bulge, pressing down firmly on the flat of the human’s stomach every time he slid inside and groaned at the added tightness of it all. He was enraptured in it, watching as he forced Ritsuka’s body to take his shape over and over again, pulling out more and more only to fuck back inside faster and harder each time, desperate to see the shape of himself, the mark he was leaving on his master’s insides. The large room was filled with the heavy sound of slick flesh against flesh and the ugly squeltch of too much lube used, along with a high pitched sound that followed every slap of a hard thrust, increasing in pitch and fever.

Gawain didn't stop to care, preoccupied with his urgent desire to cum, his master's order to force his insides into the shape of Gawain's cock. He pulled and tugged the body he was using like it didn't matter, as long as he got it into the right position to better take his cock, hunching over and fucking into it like a dog in heat, chasing his own climax with a single minded desire if he had a spare braincell to think about, wasn’t how he normally acted. But he didn't pause to think, snapping his hips as he tried to get as deep as he could before cumming, spelling hot and thick inside as he claimed him. 

 

He took a moment to catch his breath, settling back into his skin as he nuzzled at the sluggishly bleeding bite mark he’d left, and his softening cock slid out free. “Thank you, Master” he said, his voice thick and lazy with satisfaction. The knight paused when he didn't hear anything back from his master, lifting himself up to look at his face, “Master?” only to go still witch shock and pull away entirely. 

 

Ritsuka was a mess, face covered in tears and drool, his wet eyelids fluttering in overstimulated unconsciousness. Panicked Gawain pressed an ear to the humans chest but relaxed when he heard deep breaths and a steady heartbeat. Gawain carefully untangled himself from the human and used a bit of magic to burn the mess from his body, and resummoned his armor. He felt stronger than he had in awhile, and satisfied at a bone deep level. But before he could bask in that he had to clean up Ritsuka. 

 

_ That was very weird _ , he thought as he used a spare cloth to wipe his master down. He burned it after and redressed Ritsuka, before wrapping the human in his deep green cloak and carrying him upstairs to bed. Hopefully no one heard them. 

  
  



End file.
